1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active pen, and more particularly to an active pen IC with a reduced amount of pads.
2. Description of Related Art
An active pen (or pen or stylus) is often used with a mobile device, such as a smart phone, to interact with what is displayed. An active pen adopts an integrated circuit (IC) to process receive (RX) signals induced, for example, from a printed circuit board (PCB). As a resolution or a size of the mobile device is increased, the pads of the active pen IC for receiving the induced signals need be increased accordingly. Therefore, the increased amount of pads substantively occupies precious circuit area.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme to effectively reduce an amount of pads without sacrificing the resolution of the active pen.